Like In The Movies
by LindaBabii
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! If you keep pushing the arrow for the next chapter it is there. For some weird reason it seems like its not there, but it is! Thanks again for reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Cooper!" Carmelita's voice yelled in rage, her pace not slowing down from her steady sprint. She was chasing down the infamous Sly Cooper in the vibrant, green mountain range of Colorado. Their footsteps made the twigs crackle beneath them. Carmelita had her dark sapphire hair in her usual braid, and she wore a black V-neck shirt, that 'sleeves were halfway to her elbow, with some khaki shorts that reached almost mid-thigh and brown boots. On her belt she had an empty gun holster, phone, and handcuffs.

"_He was too close to give up on the chase now"_, she thought to herself; "_I can't let him slip away that easily_."

"What is it inspector?" Sly called back, his voice filled with amusement. "Are you getting upset that you can't keep up?"

In reality they weren't that fair apart only a few feet of distance, but it was Sly.

"Cooper, your confidence one day is going to end up being the reason you get caught!" she hollered back.

He laughed "Well see about that"

"You are so lucky you had the element of surprise! If I would have had my shock pistol….."

Sly continued to laugh.

Carmelita has been chasing him for what seems to have been twenty minutes. Sly ran into the woods and she chased after not even bothering to get back up or even making sure where they came in through. The mountains seemed to be closer than before and she all she could see was trees. Carmelita was the first to notice the difference.

"Hey Ringtail" Her pace was beginning to slow down.

"What's wrong" He called. He could hear the nervousness in her voice. He began to slow down as well. By now he was in face to face of the beautiful vixen.

"I don't suppose you would know how to get out of here would you?"

He froze. He didn't realize how far they have drifted away from the hotel. He checked his watch and his eyes widened slightly.

"Well what do you know; time really does fly when you're having fun." He said quietly

"What do you mean, we have been out for only for like thirty minutes, maybe even less!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Thirty minutes? More like almost two hours." He said

"No, that can't be right" Carmelita said, more to herself than anything.

"Well, it was 3:45 when you started to run and right now its 5:30. So if I am not mistaken, I'm pretty sure that almost two hours went by." Sly smiled his signature smile

"Oh and what is so great about that" Carmelita said frustrated "We are lost and you're here smiling like this is some kind of joke!" She took out her phone "Oh great!" She sat down in defeat and hugged her legs "And there would be no signal! You would think that after the movies that they made about people getting lost in the woods, you would think they would make phone service actually work out here!" She said angrily.

Sly chuckled and said "Have I ever told how beautiful you are when you are angry? I'm pretty sure I have but it's always nice to remind you." He looked at her and gave her that smile that would always make her heart melt.

She looked away, trying to hid her blush. "So what are we suppose we do?" trying to feign that she was still annoyed.

"_Damn it why does he always have to do that!" _she thought to herself. One second I can't stand the guy and the next… she tried not think about it. This was Sly Cooper she was talking about. "_It will never work remember that. It just can't."_

Bringing her back to reality, Sly answered "Well I paged Bentley and he should be able to track us down but I guess we are going to have to stay the night here."

"Oh and how did you that?" Carmelita said suspiciously

"Well my bionocucam has a distress button that I can push if one of us ever got caught, it will track it down." Sly explained

"Oh" She said quietly. She still had her doubts but she just decided to drop the subject.

"Well let's get to finding a place to stay before it gets dark." Sly offered his hand to Carmelita.

She looked at his hand and then into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ouch, you still can't trust me after all these years. I'm hurt."He said playfully.

"No funny business, Cooper. I might not have my shock pistol, but you if you want all the bones in your body to be intact; I recommend you don't do something I wouldn't, okay?"

"Your wish is my command" His signature smile spread along his and helped her up. She could tell by the look of his face that he had something up his sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! :D So this is my second story and i know its been forever since my first one! Its just that i had to work harder in school because i really want amazing grades but im working on it :) but i just had an idea thought i should post it. Tell me what you think :D its sorta short but the second chapter should be better! :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

The trees seemed to be an infinite maze, Sly and Carmelita's only guide of was a little patch of light, that seemed to lead to an open part of the forest. Sly was leading the way, while Carmelita followed.

"I really hope what you came all the way to Colorado was worth it" Carmelita said sourly, swatting at what seemed to be a mosquito.

"Oh trust me it was." Sly said smiled back at her

"What did you come here for anyway?" she said curiously

"Guess" he said, only turning his head slightly to get a glimpse of her, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well Interpol sent me here because they thought you were going to steal something from one of the local museums or something along the lines of that."

"Was that your only lead?" Sly said, his smile growing wider, trying to sustain his laughter.

"Well, what were you after?" she said, growing more impatient with every second that ticked by.

"Interpol and their assumptions" Sly mumbled loud enough that Carmelita could hear, his smile always there.

"Cooper you are driving me crazy!" The little patience she had was gone.

"In a good way or a bad way?" he stopped and turned around only a few feet away from her. His signature smile adorn on his face

She blushed and walked past him, concentrating more on the light at the end that gradually seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Why don't you _guess_?" she called back,

Silence seemed to pass for what seemed to be like hours but in reality it was just three minutes. Sly followed Carmelita quietly.

Sly finally broke the silence and said "both"

"Both what?" she said not looking back

"You said that I was driving you crazy and I wanted to know if it was a good or a bad way. I'm guessing both, just one a little more than the other."

Carmelita turned around and saw that his smile never left. _Jeez where does he get all his confidence from?_ She thought to herself.

"You can think whatever you want; I'm not telling anything until you answer my question." Carmelita turned her back around continuing to walk towards the end of the trail.

"Is that a promise?" by the tone his voice, Carmelita knew he had something up his sleeve.

_What is he up to? _She thought to herself. _Oh well, this could be interesting and this might work out to my advantage._

"Sure, why not? I will keep my promise if you keep yours" she said smiling

"Don't you worry, you have my word. But right now, let's focus on getting to the end of the trail and later we can talk."

She stopped and looked at him with suspicion.

Sly looked Carmelita straight in the eyes and said "You have my word." He said with a genuine smile

This seemed to have reassured her and they continued on there, what seemed like, endless journey

Carmelita thought to herself

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Happy Super late new year! Sorry that I took so long to update, i have been having issues with my computer, school, family, etc.! But i am back and i can post something even though its short! Short chapter but i got an idea today thought why not post it <strong>**but better late than never right****! I am working on chapter 3 right now and it will be longer i Promise! :D if you like it please review! Thanks! So sorry for the wait! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea new chapter!Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carmelita and Sly had finally reached the end and found a nice open field, with a lake nearby and behind the lake were many trees and the mountain range. Carmelita closed her eyes, slowly sitting down against a rock and hugging her legs, listening to the crackle of the fire that Sly had made. "Wow" She whispered as she opened her eyes. The sun was on the verge of setting. The sun was a large, orange fireball that was beginning to hide behind the clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. It made the mountains look more like a fairytale; the sight was so beautiful that it couldn't be real.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sly said as he took in the most beautiful sight that was nature. He sat down next to her, mesmerized.

"Yea" she whispered

It seemed as if the whole world stayed still, everything was peaceful, just enjoying the sunset. Both of them watched as the fiery red ball dipped towards the mountain on the other side of the lake. The misty clouds flashed bright red and orange behind the black summit. The lake turned into a pattern of golden streaks and mirrored the shadow of the mountain perfectly. Slowly, the sun sank lower and lower, as if it never wanted to leave, like all things everything had their time to shine and for today, its time was up. Sly was the first to break the silence.

"People don't really seem to appreciate the simple beauties like the sunset anymore, don't you agree?" Sly said, looking at Carmelita.

"Yeah and I am one of them. Always stressing about the bad and work, I seem to forget the most beautiful things that this world has to offer." Carmelita said still entranced by the sunset.

"Stressing about work? So I stress you out inspector?" Sly said playfully

Carmelita laughed and glanced at him "Seriously? I put so much time and effort to try and catch you! I have been almost around the world because of you. And now look at me. Here I am having a conversation with you without my shock pistol or running involved and I'm not even trying. Maybe I should try less more often" she smiled

"Join my side of the law and you wouldn't have to run after me" Sly said jokingly

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes "I've been working for Interpol for 4 years and I'm not about to change that."

"Just saying, it would be quite interesting to see how you would do" Sly said chuckled.

A few more moments of silence went by until Carmelita blurted out, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"It depends on what you're asking." Sly said, smiling

"Were you always like this when you were younger?"

He laughed "Like what?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, knowing that he knew what she meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said feigning an innocent look.

"Were you always a smooth talker when you were young?" she said smiling, "And where do you get your confidence from?"

"Smooth talker?" he said smiling, raising his eyebrow. "Well, I'm always confident. I think I was born that way." He said laughing "As for being a smooth talker, I think that has to with me being confident and the effect you have on me."

Carmelita laughed in disbelief "Oh really? And how do I affect you?"

"Well, I like to make things known. Whenever I tell you I think your beautiful or your smart and talented, I don't say it just to say it, I say it because I that's what I think. That's why I don't think twice when I get the chance to be around you." He said calmly, as if this was common sense.

Carmelita sat there shocked; she didn't know what to say. "_Did he really just say all that?"_ She thought to herself in disbelief.

"Does that answer your question?" Sly said

Carmelita could tell that by his tone that he was amused by the way she reacted. She quickly tried to pull herself together and change the subject.

"So are you ever going to tell me what brought you out here to the Rockies? Or do you still want me to guess?" She blurted out.

"Well, you probably wouldn't believe me" Sly said, rubbing the back his neck

"What? You came here as vacation, just to go hiking in the Rockies and go sightseeing and not take anything?" Carmelita said sarcastically

"You would be surprised how tiring my job is…"

"So you're telling me you're really here on vacation? That's it? Are you sure you're not lying to me?" The vixen said in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe? Remember I only steal stolen things and put them back where the rightfully belong. I am not the heartless criminal Interpol and the news describes me as."

"Huh. Seriously, I would have never guessed…" Carmelita mumbled more to herself than actually talking to Sly.

For a short few moments, she was dumbfounded.

"_I can't believe he really didn't come here to steal anything. Out of all reasons, he came here for vacation. Maybe he isn't so bad…" _ Carmelita smiled at the thought.

"So is there anything else that you want to ask me?" Sly said smiling at her.

"For now, I got nothing. I can't believe that you came here on vacation!" she said, shaking her head giggling at the thought.

"Well, now it's my turn to ask you questions." Sly said his smiling growing into her favorite crooked smile.

This vixen has been through a lot. She has stopped murders, rapists, and criminals all over Paris like it was a skip through the park. She even took out a crazy mafia boss singlehanded, only caring a set of handcuffs and her trusty shock pistol and didn't even break a sweat. But imagining what sly could ask her and that her plan might have back fired a little, which made her more than a little nervous. Sure she can ask him anything but that means he can also ask her anything. Her stomach was full of butterflies as her mind went through their day together.

_"Seriously, what have I gotten myself into?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, so as you can see this is longer! :D Hope you all like it and please review, i appreciate your feed back. :) Until next chapter, peace! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sly looked at Carmelita hesitantly waiting for her to say something. He was sitting in front of her, his back to the lake and the mountains, putting all of his attention on her. She leaned her head upwards against the rock that she was sitting against and took a deep breath. A few more seconds went by until she finally exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Go ahead, a deals a deal. Ask me anything and I will try my best to answer it." She said slightly smiling finally meeting his gaze.

"_This is going to be interesting"_ She thought to herself.

"Remember you can ask me anything at any time" He said smiling.

"Thanks" Carmelita said. _"Jeez he can't stop smiling tonight, can he?"_

Again, it wen t silent for a few more moments, and all you could hear was the soft chirps of the crickets and the sound of the trees and lake being swayed gently by the soft breeze and the fire would crackle ever so slightly. Sly was the first to break the silence.

"So how did you find out?" Sly said curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you find out I was here? No one knew about this trip, not even Bentley knew until the night before we left. I wanted to surprise them and I had all of our disguises ready so we would have no problems at the airport. I also haven't stolen anything for the past two months just so I wouldn't draw any attention to myself. Everything was perfectly planned, so how did you find out?" He said paying more attention to the vixen's reaction. Carmelita blushed and looked down, parts of her deep-blue curly locks falling in front of her.

"You promise that you won't laugh at me?" She said seeming more concentrated on her hands.

"I promise"

Carmelita looked up and met a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. In his eyes, there was no trace of the playful jokes or tricks from earlier, there were filled with curiosity but there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but whatever it was, it put her at ease. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well, do you remember the last time you came over my house thinking I was asleep?" She said still slightly flushed.

"You weren't asleep!" Sly said his eyes widening slightly, shocked.

"You would think that you being a master thief that you could at least tell the difference from someone being asleep." Carmelita said smirking.

They both chuckled and then Carmelita continued.

"Well I waited until you came and tucked me in like you usually did and I gave you few seconds head start and I followed you until you got to your hide out…"

**Flashback**

The vixen glanced at her clock; it was three minutes until ten. She had butterflies in her stomach because she knew he would be there at any minute. She took a seat in her bed

"_Why I am getting so nervous, it's just Sly_." She thought to her self

"_You know why, it's because you lo…"_ Her heart sang, but was quickly cut off.

"_Hahaha, Very funny. I think I am going to go crazy by having these arguments with myself about him. But the real question is, what do I feel for him…?"_

Carmelita was soon brought back to reality when she heard the near silent footsteps heading her way. She quickly turned off her lamp and got under covers, but she didn't cover her top half all the way so she wouldn't cause Sly to suspect anything. She then turned the other way facing away from her balcony where Sly usually enters, and began to "sleep". A few more moments later, she heard a quiet thump land on her balcony and heard the door unlock. Carmelita's heart was on the verge of breaking through her chest on how hard it was pumping. She tried to keep her façade in check but she felt as if her heart was going to give it away. Then she felt her covers being adjusted, and she silently cursed at herself because she jumped at the sudden movement and prayed the Sly wouldn't notice. It seemed that luck was on her side and he didn't notice. But then everything went still. Carmelita was tempted to take a peek but she didn't want to ruin her plan.

"_What is he doing?"_ she asked herself.

As if to answer her question, she felt his warm lips kiss her cheek. This really got her heart on the verge of a heart attack, but in a good way.

"_Did he really just do that or am I imagining things?" _

"Good night Carmelita" she heard him coo softly.

As soon as she heard her door close she was in action. Without Sly noticing, Carmelita already had her clothes on. She had her usual tank top that she wears to sleep, but on the bottom she had her pants and shoes already on. Carmelita jumped onto the roof and already saw him sprinting, two buildings away from her.

"_Jeez he is faster than I give him credit for!" _

She started run to catch up with him, but maintained a safe distance away so she wouldn't be detected. Paris was awfully quiet that night. Usually there would be a few people out and the occasional car would drive by, but tonight it was a ghost town. There was a full moon out and the never ending sky was adorned with soft twinkling stars. Carmelita liked how quiet it was, being a cop, quiet was something she usually never had enough time to enjoy. Sly made a sudden drop onto a balcony, which startled Carmelita. She stopped onto the building right across from where Sly had entered. She could see through one the windows, that he was greeted by his friends, Bentley and Murray. And then he went to another room and she saw from the corner of her eye she saw a light. It was coming from another window, and she realized that it was Sly's room. He lied down on his bed, both arms behind his head and it seemed like he was deep in thought about something.

"So this is where you have been hiding all along…" She mused to herself quietly. It wasn't too far from her own home.

She took one more glance back at Sly's newly discovered hideout and then Carmelita then began to make her way back home.

**End of Flashback**

"But that still doesn't explain how you know, that was two months ago…" Sly said rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed that he had been discovered.

"Let me finish ringtail. Well I noticed that was the last time you came over to my house, and as the two months went by and still no word or visit from you, I was…"

"Do my ears deceive me? Did Inspector Fox start to miss her favorite criminal?" Sly said questioned playfully.

"No, I was getting curious of what you might be up to." Carmelita quickly said defensively.

Sly just smiled and waited for her to continue her story.

"Anyways, one night I couldn't take it anymore. I decide to see if you would show up, which I knew you wouldn't but I waited. Then, it hit me. Why am I here waiting if I know where he lives? Sometimes I can really be dumb." She shook her head at the memory, remembering how obvious the answer was and that she didn't see it earlier.

"So, I went to your hideout at around midnight and I looked through the windows. It seemed that you were only one awake and you were almost done packing the last of your things. It didn't seem that you were leaving Paris, but going on some sort of trip. So I broke through the window in the living room. Oh and by the way, you guys have a nice apartment. It was not what I imagined to be." She said smiling.

"Why, thank you. I like to maintain my home in tip top condition" Sly said grinning

She smiled back and continued to tell her story.

**Flashback**

Carmelita stopped right before she reached the same building where she had first been when she first followed Sly.

"_Why am I here? I shouldn't care about him? He can do whatever he wants as long as it's legal. He hasn't broken any laws or done any crimes in the past two months." _Carmelita was about to turn back around when her heart began to speak to her.

"_You care about him, those past two months were different without him and you know that. Just one little peek wouldn't hurt anyone. It's just to make sure that he is fine."_

She rolled her eyes, knowing that her heart was right once again. She jumped on to the same rooftop where she was the other night and glanced at the windows to see if anyone was up. There was no light coming through the living room window.

"Huh maybe everyone is asleep except…" She then glanced at the window from Sly's bedroom and saw that he was in there and putting things into a suitcase.

"_What is he packing for? Is he leaving Paris_?" Her heart sank. _"Maybe I should go check for myself"_

Carmelita jumped down to balcony that she saw Sly jump onto. The vixen went to go pick the door when she realized that the door wasn't locked. "Is it just me or am I really lucky?" She smiled to herself and continued. She walked into the living room, even though the only light there was coming from moon shining through the window, Carmelita was shocked to see that the apartment was nicely decorated.

"_Their house is sort of nicer than mine" _

Something that caught her eye was that there were two more suitcases out.

"_So it's not just Cooper leaving." _

She continued to slowly move to the kitchen to see if there was anything that you could answer her unanswered questions. Right on cue, there were three passports and three tickets on the kitchen table. She picked up one of the tickets.

"Why are they headed to Colorado? I might as well find out." But to her relief, she could see that they were going to comeback in two weeks.

With that she put down one of the tickets, and head for the door. As if she was never there, she closed the door and headed home to book herself a plane ticket.

**End of Flashback**

"When I got home, the first thing I did was booked my flight and my room at a hotel, it was a coincidence that I happened to be at the same one you were staying at." Carmelita finally concluded.

"Wow" Sly said bewildered.

"What?"

"You actually did all of that and I didn't even notice… " He mused quietly. "What did you tell Interpol?"

"Well… I told them I was going on vacation" She admitted sheepishly

"How ironic." Sly said chuckling "I bet Chief Barkley's reaction was priceless."

"Well he was pretty shocked when I called him that morning, but encouraged me to go. He said I _needed_ a break." She said putting emphasis on the word needed.

"But you know that was actually the weirdest thing I have ever done in my entire life" Carmelita said grinning.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Sly answered.

"I have never broken the rules; I usually never even consider even breaking into someone's room, let alone their house. It felt so odd for me." She said laughing at the end.

Sly smiled gently, he loved to hear her laugh. "Well, that's what happens when you are away from someone you care about to long."

Carmelita just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It seems as if that fate wanted us to be together tonight." He smiled at the thought, but continued.

"Well, now that all of that is cleared up, I think I know the answer to my original question but I would like to hear it myself from you." Sly said smiling Carmelita's smile.

Carmelita blushed, her heart beginning to pump even faster. She knew what he was referring to, but she didn't like admitting it.

"_Well this night went nothing like I expected."_

* * *

><p><em>Hello! I am back and i proudly bring you chapter 4 (longest chapter yet! :D)! Took me forever to figure out what i was going to write but it is here! Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! :D Oh and i have a question that is completely off topic. Is a 2003 lexus es300 nice to be someone's first car? Me and my parents were looking at one and i really like it. It is black and super pretty! :D But anyways, thank you for reading and remember to review! Thanks a bunch, until next time, peace! :D<em>


End file.
